


I am not there/I did not die

by Nightlist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Jerome Valeska centric, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Horror, Somewhat, Suicidal Thoughts, Surreal, Worms, honestly more of an author study but let’s not get into that, scoleciphobia, twice, vaugely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlist/pseuds/Nightlist
Summary: a vent i wrote after accidentally skipping my meds and bingeing horror movies all night. this is honestly the best explanation i have for you, i don’t know either
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I am not there/I did not die

Jeromes breathing is heavy, harsh pants drawn in and expelled out. He’s tempted to reach for the knife in his pocket and end things now, but he won’t. He can’t. He still has a part to play. 

So he waits, swaying on the roofs edge as his vision throbs, the distortion of decay and rot that has clouded him since he woke made only worse by fatigue and blood loss. He stopped being affected by a mere bullet wound, or three, a long time ago. He waits for the Policeman to find him, as he always does. 

Only one of them will be leaving alive and this time there is no coming back. He smiles. A bitter thing. Jerome can’t remember a time when his smiles were real, but he isn’t quite sure they ever were. He knows they never will be. Even he knows that Jerome Valeska is too far gone, has gone too far that. 

The sky was stretching again. He would see things in the sky sometimes, spirals and fear and a contagious laughter that rotted everything it touched. Jerome was in the eye of the storm now, as the blue reached to meet him and he tried to find it because if he could then maybe he could be okay. But it was out of his grasp. Too little too late he supposed. 

Jerome laughed at the Policeman, barbed wire cutting open his throat from inside his chest as black burning tar poured from his mouth. He laughed as he fell, the worms eating through the walls as they pushed the Policeman’s eyes out from his sockets. 

They fell with him. 

There was a moment, as he lay through the spikes, where the light clears. And the smile dropped. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna go in the prompt book but i don’t want to clog up the tags with warnings for stuff i probably won’t write more of


End file.
